Whats new de 2016
Bailey verkündet die offiziellen Neuigkeiten. Ihr könnt ihr auf Twitter folgen. Die Neuigkeiten auf dieser Seite sind Übersetzungen der direkt aus dem Spiel kopierten Neuigkeiten (Namenszüge eingeschlossen). Um Bailey im Spiel anzuzeigen, nutze "Bailey anzeigen" unter Einstellungen. ---- Hier findet ihr alle Neuigkeiten aus 2016. Ihr wollt auch das Neueste aus anderen Jahren lesen? Dann schaut hier vorbei: 2015 | 2014 | 2013 Die aktuellsten Neuigkeiten findet Ihr hier. ---- Dezember 2016 12/30/2016 SILVESTERFEIER: PARTYHÜTE, NEUJAHRSKARTEN, SCHNEEBÄLLE UND LETZTE CHANCE FÜR DAS NUSSKNACKER-SET Partyhüte Zur Feier des neuen Jahres gibt es einige kostenlose Partyhüte im Belohnungsladen! Für jedes weitere Jahr, das Ihr auf Habitica verbringt, wird ein neuer Hut für die Silvesterparty freigeschaltet. Feiert und freut Euch auf die passenden Roben im späten Januar zum jährlichen Habitica Birthday Bash! von Lemoness and SabreCat Neujahrskarten (Nur bis zum 1. Januar!) Nur bis zum 1. Januar sind im Jahreszeitenmarkt Neujahrskarten erhältlich! Ihr könnt die Karten an Eure Freunde (oder Euch selbst) schicken, um ihnen ein Frohes Neues Jahr zu wünschen. Alle Sender und Empfänger erhalten das "Alte® Bekannte®"-Abzeichen! von Lemoness and SabreCat Schneebälle Der Jahreszeitenmarkt bietet jetzt auch Schneebälle für Gold an! Werft sie auf Eure Freunde für einen aufregenden Effekt. Jeder, der von einem Schneeball getroffen wurde, erhält das "Nervige Freunde"-Abzeichen. Der Effekt, wenn man von einem Schneeball getroffen wurde, hält bis zum Ende des Tages an, aber ihr könnt ihn auch früher rückgängig machen, indem ihr Salz aus dem Belohnungsladen kauft. Schneebälle sind bis zum 31. Januar verfügbar. von Shaner and Lemoness Letzte Chance für die Nussknacker-Rüstung Zur Erinnerung: der 31. ist der letzte Tag zum abschließen eines Abos und um das Nussknacker Rüstungs-Set zu erhalten! Durch den Abschluss eines Abonnements könnt Ihr auch Edelsteine für Gold kaufen. Je länger Euer Abo läuft, umso mehr Edelsteine könnt Ihr pro Monat kaufen! Wenn Ihr gerne Liebe durch Abonnements verbreitet, vergesst nicht, dass unsere Sonderaktion noch läuft: Wenn Ihr einem Freund ein Abo schenkt, erhaltet Ihr das gleiche Abo für euch selbst umsonst dazu. Schenkt Liebe <3 Danke vielmals für Eure Unterstützung! Ihr helft, Habitica am Laufen zu halten. von Lemoness ---- 12/28/2016 HINTER DEN KULISSEN BLOG POST UND QUEST BELOHNUNGEN BUG BEHOBEN Blog Post: Wie wir arbeiten Wolltet ihr immer schon mal wissen, wie das Habitica Team arbeitet, dann schaut euch unseren neuesten Blog-Eintrag an! Wir hoffen, dass euch dieser Blick hinter die Kulissen gefällt. von redphoenix Quest Bug behoben Das Problem mit der exponentiellen Vermehrung von Questrollen Belohnungen wurde beseitigt! Wenn jetzt eine Quest, die zu einer Reihe von mehreren Quests gehört, beendet wird, wird nur der Besitzer der Quest die nächste Questrolle der Reihe erhalten anstatt dass alle Gruppenmitglieder sich exponentiell vermehrende Versionen der nachfolgenden Schriftrollen erhalten. Davon abgesehen dürft ihr alle bisher erhaltenen Schriftrollen als Spaßbonus behalten. von Hus274 ---- 12/21/2016 DEZEMBER ABONNENTENGEGENSTÄNDE, AUSRÜSTUNGS-SUCHE, AUFGABEN BEARBEITEN ÄNDERUNGEN UND GRUPPENPLÄNE! Dezember Abonnenten-Gegenstände enthüllt! Die Dezember Abonnentengegenstände wurden enthüllt: das Nussknacker Rüstungs-Set! Ihr habt nur noch 11 Tage Zeit, um das Set beim Abschluss eines Abos zu erhalten. Abonnenten erweben die Fähigkeit, Edelsteine mit Gold zu kaufen -- je länger euer Abo läuft, umso mehr Edelsteine könnt ihr pro Monat kaufen! Es gibt auch weitere Vorteile wie längeren Zugriff auf unkomprimierte Daten. Und das Beste: Abonnenten helfen uns dabei, Habitica am Laufen zu halten. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung -- es bedeutet uns viel. von Lemoness Ausrüstungs-Suchleiste Es gibt jetzt eine neue Möglichkeit, nach Ausrüstungsgegenständen zu suchen: Gebt einfach den Namen des gesuchten Gegenstands in der neuen Ausrüstungs-Suchleiste ein! von corsaere Aufgaben Bearbeiten Fenster Bisher war es so, dass beim Bearbeiten einer Aufgabe diese größer wurde und die Liste verlängert hat. Jetzt gibt es ein spezielles Aufgaben Bearbeiten Fenster mit allen Bearbeitungs-Optionen, das über den Aufgaben als Pop-Up erscheint. Dieses zeigt euch mehr Bearbeitungs-Optionen auf einmal an! von TheHollidayInn Gruppenpläne Beta Wir haben die Beta-Version eines sehr spannenden Features ausgebracht: Gruppenpläne! Gruppenpläne lassen euch eine geteilte Aufgabenliste für eine Gruppe von Leuten erstellen und verwalten. Sie enthalten eine Reihe cooler Features, die für Teams, Familien oder alle mit sich überschneidenden Aufgaben entworfen wurden. Mit Gruppenplänen könnt ihr: *Eine geteilte Aufgabenliste für die Gruppe erstellen, die jeder einfach einsehen und bearbeiten kann. *Aufgaben an Gruppenmitglieder zuweisen *Eine Aufgabe beanspruchen, an der ihr gerade arbeitet *Aufgaben markieren, die einer speziellen Prüfung bedürfen, so dass ihr sicher stellen könnt, dass sie wirklich erledigt wurden Mehr Features in Kürze! Ihr könnt auf Gruppenpläne zugreifen, indem ihr eine private Gilde aufwertet die ihr bereits besitzt, oder indem ihr eine neue erstellt. Weil diese Features etwas aufwändiger sind, werden Gruppenpläne monatlich bezahlt, zu einem Preis von 9$ pro Monat + 3$ für jedes weitere Gruppenmitglied. Damit können wir die Gruppenpläne um neue Features und gleichzeitig die kostenlose Version von Habitica erweitern. Gruppenpläne sind immer noch in der Beta-Phase, deswegen freuen wir uns über Feedback von euch, welche Änderungen ihr noch sehen wollt. Schreibt uns eine E-Mail an admin@habitica.com! von TheHollidayInn, paglias, Redphoenix, and Lemoness ---- 12/16/2016 WINTER-WUNDERLAND BEGINNT: WINTER-KLASSENOUTFITS, JAHRESZEITENMARKT UND NSC DEKORATIONEN! Winter-Wunderland beginnt! Eine winterliche Brise bläst von den Stoïstillen Steppen, und der Schnee fällt sanft über Habit City. Das Winter-Wunderland Ereignis hat angefangen! Winter-Klassenoutfits Ab sofort bis zum 31. Januar sind die Limited Edition Outfits in der Belohnungsspalte verfügbar. Je nach Eurer Klasse könnt Ihr ein Eishockey-Krieger, ein Winterwolf-Magier, ein Eisiger Dieb oder ein Zuckerpflaumen-Heiler sein! Am besten werdet Ihr gleich produktiv, um genügend Gold zu verdienen, bevor sie nicht mehr verfügbar sind. Viel Glück! von Stefalupagus, Beffymaroo, und yayannabelle Jahreszeitenmarkt ist Offen! Der Jahreszeitenmarkt hat geöffnet! Die Jahreszeiten-Zauberin hat wieder die saisonalen Editionen der früheren Winteroutfits auf Lager, jetzt erhältlich gegen Edelsteine anstelle von Gold, und die zwei Winterquests "Fallensteller Santa" und "Finde das Jungtier". Außerdem werden mit der Zeit weitere lustige Gegenstände im Shop erhältlich sein, je weiter das Ereignis fortschreitet. Der Jahreszeitenmarkt hat nur bis zum 31. Januar geöffnet, also wartet nicht zu lange! von SabreCat und Lemoness NSC Kostüme Wie es aussieht, kommen auch die NSCs in die fröhliche Winterstimmung rund um die Webseite. Warum auch nicht? Schließlich gibt es noch eine Menge zu feiern... von Lemoness ---- 12/15/2016 HANDY APP UPDATES UND FEIERTAGS-SCHLÜPFTRÄNKE! Handy App Updates: Kauf' Edelsteine und tue Gutes! Wir haben ein neues iOS Update und ein neues Android Update mit einem supertollen Feature veröffentlicht. Wir haben uns mit Seeds zusammengetan, einer Organisation, die Mikrokredite an Unternehmer in Entwicklungsländern vergibt. Mit dem Kauf eines 84-Edelsteine-Packs geht ein Teilbetrag direkt an Kleinunternehmer in Entwicklungsländern und hilft dabei, ihr Leben zu verbessern! Wie es genau funktioniert erfahrt Ihr durch Klick auf das Edelstein-Icon in Eurer App. In der iOS-Version wurden ein paar Bugs gefixt, und unter Android gibt es jetzt auch Soundeffekte und ein To-Do-Widget! Wenn Euch die Verbesserungen an unseren Apps gefallen, erwägt doch bitte eine Rezension der neuen Version, das würde uns echt weiterhelfen! Wir hoffen, Euch gefallen die Updates. von viirus, negue, AlbRoehm, d954mas, anitawoodruff, caipivara, und dem Seeds Team Stechpalme und Pfefferminz Schlüpftränke Und wofür geben wir die frisch erstandenen Edelsteine jetzt aus? Ab sofort bis zum 31. Januar könnt Ihr Stechpalme und Pfefferminz Schlüpftränke im Markt kaufen und mit jedem Standard-Ei verwenden, um ein Haustier schlüpfen zu lassen. (Magische Schlüpftränke funktionieren nicht mit Eiern von Haustier-Quests.) Danach dauert es mindestens ein Jahr, bevor die Stechpalme und Pfefferminz Schlüpftränke wieder verfügbar sein werden, also holt sie Euch jetzt! von Vampitch, Lemoness, und SabreCat ---- 12/12/2016 LETZTE CHANCE FÜR HABITICA T-SHIRTS UND TASSEN, STAFF SPOTLIGHT Letzte Chance für Habitica T-Shirts und Tassen! Heute ist der letzte Tag, um noch unsere Habitica T-Shirts und Tassen zu bekommen (wenn Ihr in der EU lebt; morgen ist der letzte Tag für alle in den USA lebenden Habiticaner). Wenn ihr also ein T-Shirt oder eine Tasse ergattern wollt, schlagt jetzt zu! Danke nochmal an alle für Eure Unterstützung - Ihr seid alle wunderbar! Von Redphoenix und Beffymaroo Staff Spotlight: Keith Wir haben ein neues Staff Spotlight auf dem Blog gepostet! Schaut Euch unser aktuelles Interview mit Keith AKA TheHollidayInn an, unserem neuesten Staff-Mitglied und genialem Techniker. Von Lemoness, Beffymaroo, und TheHolidayInn ---- 12/8/2016 VERSCHENKE-1-ERHALTE-1 ABONNEMENTS, NEUE HAUSTIER-QUEST UND TIPPS FÜR DIE FEIERTAGSVORBEREITUNGEN Verschenke Ein Abo Und Erhalte Eines Umsonst! Zu Ehren der Zeit des Schenkens haben wir ein Sonderangebot für den nächsten Monat. Wenn Ihr jemandem ein Abonnement schenkt, erhaltet Ihr dasselbe Abonnement für Euch selbst umsonst dazu! Abonnenten erhalten jeden Monat tolle Vergünstigungen, darunter exklusive Gegenstände, die Möglichkeit, Edelsteine mit Gold zu kaufen und einer längeren Daten-Historie. Außerdem helft Ihr damit, Habitica am Laufen zu halten :) Um jemandem ein Abonnement zu schenken, öffnet einfach das Profil des Spielers und klickt auf das Geschenk-Icon unten links. Das Sonderangebot wird nur bis zum 6. Januar verfügbar sein, also nutzt das aus, um vielleicht mal ein Abo auszuprobieren! Macht einen Freund glücklich und benutzt alle eure Edelsteine für gemeinsame Quests. von SabreCat und Lemoness Neue Haustier-Quest: Faultier! Das schläfrige Faultier steckt alle mit Müdigkeit an! Kannst Du den Schnee abschütteln und Deine Aufgaben erledigen? Hol' Dir die neueste Haustier-Quest, Das Schläfrige Faultier, und verdiene ein paar flinke Faultiere für das Erledigen Deiner Real-Life Aufgaben. Geschrieben von PixelHunter Illustrationen von JaizakAripaik, Drevian, McCoyly, awakebyjava, PainterProphet, Kiwibot, und greenpencil Im Fokus: Feiertags-Gilden Es gibt einen neuen Spotlight-Artikel im Blog, der die Gilden näher beleuchtet, die Euch bei den Vorbereitungen auf die Feiertage unterstützen. Schaut rein und findet Habitica-Communities für eine stressfreie Vorweihnachtszeit. von Beffymaroo Use Case Spotlight: Überlebenstipps für die Feiertage Das aktuelle Use Case Spotlight dreht sich darum, wie Ihr Habitica nutzen könnt, um die Feiertage erfreulicher zu gestalten. Hier findet Ihr großartige Vorschläge anderer Habiticaner aus der Use Case Spotlights Gilde. Hoffentlich ist auch für Euch etwas dabei! Außerdem sammeln wir neue Spieler-Einreichungen für den nächsten Spotlight-Artikel. Wie verwendet Ihr Habitica, um eure Gesundheit oder Fitness zu managen? Wir werden eingereichte Beispiele im Use Case Spotlight am Anfang des nächsten Monats auf dem Blog vorstellen, also postet jetzt Eure Vorschläge in der Use Case Spotlight Gilde! von Beffymaroo ---- 12/1/2016 NEUE HINTERGRÜNDE UND VERZAUBERTER SCHRANK GEGENSTÄNDE, IOS UPDATE, TAKE THIS WETTBEWERB UND HABITICA TEAMMITGLIED Dezember Hintergründe und Schrank-Gegenstände! Wir haben 3 neue Hintergründe im Ambiente-Shop! Euer Avatar kann jetzt ein Winterliches Feuerwerk entzünden, auf dem Wintermarkt Geschenke kaufen oder inmitten Schimmernder Eisprismen tanzen. Außerdem gibt es neue, gegen Gold erhältliche Ausrüstung im Verzauberten Schrank, einschließlich des Waldelfen-Sets. Strengt Euch lieber an, um Eure Real-Life-Aufgaben zu erledigen und alle Teile des Sets zu verdienen! Viel Spaß :) von FirozTaverbi, Lilith of Alfheim, KusSv, ACE, und beffymaroo Neues iOS Update Wir haben ein neues iOS update ausgebracht, das jetzt auch Check-In Belohnungen enthält! Das Update verbessert auch die Stabilität, da das Aktualisierungsproblem der täglichen Aufgaben gelöst wurde und einige Abstürze verhindert werden. Ladet es Euch gleich herunter für ein besseres Habitica-Erlebnis! Wenn Euch die Verbesserungen an der App gefallen, denkt bitte an ein Review der neuen Version. Das hilft uns wirklich weiter! Alte Versionen verschwinden nach jedem Update, aber Ihr könnt Eure Bewertung unter Reviews mit einem Tap erneut posten. Wir hoffen, das Update gefällt euch! von viirus Neuer Take This Wettbewerb! Der nächste Take This Wettbewerb hat begonnen, Hero's Triumph, mit dem Fokus auf Freiwilligenarbeit zur Unterstützung anderer. Schaut ihn Euch an und erarbeitet Euch ein zusätzliches Stück vom Take This Rüstungs-Set! Take This ist ein Nonprofit-Unternehmen, das die Gamer Community über mentale Gesundheitsprobleme informiert, über mentale Behinderungen und Vorbeugung von mentalen Krankheiten unterrichtet und versucht, das Stigma mentaler Krankheiten zu reduzieren. Herzliche Glückwünsche an die Gewinner des letzten Take This Wettbewerbs, "Keep Calm and Carry On!": der erste Platz geht an Rone Filho, gefolgt von smurffigueiredo12, spaceauddity, Анна Солопенко, YokiHan, und 淳. Außerdem erhalten alle Teilnehmer des Wettbewerbs ein Stück der Take This Rüstung. Ihr findet es in Eurer Belohnungs-Spalte. Viel Spaß! von Doctor B, dem Take This Team, Lemoness, und SabreCat Neues Teammitglied Wir sind stolz darauf, ein neues Mitglied in unserem Team willkommen heißen zu dürfen: unser langjähriger Unterstützer TheHollidayInn, aka Keith! Kommt und gratuliert ihm im Gasthaus :) vom Habitica Team ---- November 2016 11/30/2016 LETZTE CHANCE FÜR NOVEMBER ABONNENTEN-GEGENSTÄNDE UND ERINNERUNG AN HABITICA T-SHIRTS UND TASSEN Letzte Chance für das Füllhorn-Set Zur Erinnerung: Heute ist der letzte Tag, an dem Ihr ein Abonnement abschließen und das Füllhorn-Set erhalten könnt! Durch den Abschluss eines Abonnements könnt Ihr auch Edelsteine für Gold kaufen. Je länger Euer Abo läuft, umso mehr Edelsteine könnt Ihr pro Monat kaufen! Danke vielmals für Eure Unterstützung! Ihr helft, Habitica am Laufen zu halten. von Lemoness Habitica T-Shirts und Tassen Falls Ihr es noch nicht mitbekommen habt: Aktuell läuft eine Teespring Kampagne mit Habitica T-Shirts und Tassen! Sie läuft nur noch bis 13. Dezember, also zögert nicht zu lange, wenn Ihr noch welche ergattern wollt! Danke, dass Ihr Habitica unterstützt! von redphoenix und Sara Olson ---- 11/23/2016 ANMELDE-BELOHNUNGEN UND HABITICA T-SHIRTS UND TASSEN Tägliche Anmeldebelohnungen Wir haben ein neues, aufregendes Feature für Euch! Ab sofort wird jeden Tag, den Ihr Euch auf Habitica einloggt, ein Anmeldezähler um eins erhöht. In gewissen Abständen erhaltet Ihr dann verschiedene Preise als Belohnung für Euren Fleiß. Diese Preise beinhalten spezielle Questrollen, exklusive magische Schlüpftränke, einzigartige Ausrüstung und mehr! Im Gegensatz zu den Aufgaben-Strähnen wird Euer Anmeldezähler nie zurückgesetzt. Er kann sich nur erhöhen! Auf der Tägliche Anmeldebelohnung Seite könnt Ihr mehr dazu erfahren. von Lemoness, SabreCat, TheHollidayInn, und paglias PixelArt von Inventrix, Onheiron, Starsystemic, icefelis, Gully, nonight, iamholding6, Eevachu, Balduranne, louiselouise1, Beffymaroo, und Lemoness Geschrieben von sephydark, ajehy, und Lemoness Habitica T-Shirts und Tassen We're running another Teespring campaign! In addition to our Habitica T-shirts, we're now selling Habitica Mugs! This Teespring campaign will only run until December 13th, so be sure to snap them up now before they're gone. Thanks for supporting Habitica! by Redphoenix and Sara Olson ---- 11/22/2016 HABITICA ERNTEDANK, TRUTHAHN HAUSTIERE UND FÜLLHORN-SET Fröhliches Habitica-Erntedankfest! Es ist Erntedankfest in Habitica! An diesem Tag feiern die Habiticaner mit Familie und Freunden, bedanken sich für die reichen Gaben und reiten auf ihren glorreichen Truthähnen in den malerischen Sonnenuntergang. Einige der NSCs feiern ebenfalls! Truthahn Haus- und Reittiere! Jeder von Euch hat einen bezaubernden Truthahn erhalten. Welcher Art dieser Truthahn ist, hängt davon ab, wie viele Habitica-Erntedankfeste Ihr bereits mit uns gefeiert habt. Zu jedem Erntedankfest erhaltet Ihr eine neue Truthahn-Art. Danke, dass Ihr Habitica nutzt - wir lieben Euch alle <3 von Lemoness und Beffymaroo November Abonnenten-Gegenstände enthüllt! Die November-Abonnenten-Gegenstände wurden enthüllt: das Füllhorn-Set! Ihr habt nur noch 8 Tage, um ein Abo abzuschließen und die Gegenstände zu erhalten. Abonnenten können auch Edelsteine mit Gold kaufen -- je länger Euer Abo läuft, umso mehr Edelsteine könnt Ihr pro Monat kaufen! Es gibt auch noch mehr Extras, wie z.B. längerer Zugriff auf unkomprimierte Daten. Und das Beste von allem: jedes Abonnement hilft uns dabei, Habitica am Laufen zu halten. Danke für Eure Unterstützung -- sie bedeutet uns viel. von Lemoness ---- 11/17/2016 NEW AVATAR HAIRSTYLES, SOUND THEME, AND BLOG POST New Avatar Hairstyles There's a new set of hairstyles available on the Avatar Customization Page, including a new free set of curly bangs! Enjoy your new creative updos. by FirozTaverbi, BlueStylus, Cerastes, Lotay, Kyuuei, 0mizuki0smith0, Beffymaroo, Lemoness, and SabreCat New Sound Effects: Airu's Theme There's a new set of sound effects available on the site! Select "Airu's Theme" from the drop-down list to enjoy them. by Airu and Arashi00 Blog Post: Gamifying your Lists! This month's featured Wiki article is about making your task lists more fun by gamifying them! We hope that it will help inspire you. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Facebook, or Tumblr. by Beffymaroo and the Wiki Wizards ---- 11/15/2016 NEW PET QUEST AND IOS UPDATE New Pet Quest: The Nefarious Ferret! A red-cloaked Ferret has been swindling Habiticans with phony productivity potions! Get the latest pet quest, The Nefarious Ferret, and earn some furry ferret pets by completing your real-life tasks. Written by Bartelmy Art by beffymaroo, Pandah, Faye, RBrinks, UncommonCriminal, Pocketmole, and James Danger Reminder: New iOS Update Released, Including Crash Fixes, Wheelchairs, and Daily Countdown on App Icon! In case you missed it, yesterday we released a new iOS update which includes important crash fixes! It also contains wheelchairs for avatars, as well as displaying the number of incomplete Dailies on the app icon. You can enable the incomplete Daily countdown on the app icon under Settings > Display Notification Badge. Then you'll be able to see how many Dailies are left without opening the app! Be sure to download the update now for a better Habitica experience. If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out. We hope you enjoy the update! by viirus ---- 11/14/2016 IOS UPDATE AND CONTRIBUTOR SPOTLIGHT New iOS Update: Wheelchairs for Avatars and Daily Countdown on App Icon! We've released a new iOS update which includes wheelchairs for avatars, as well as displaying the number of incomplete Dailies on the app icon! NOTE: This version now also includes the fix for the reward store crashing bug! Thanks for your patience. You can enable the incomplete Daily countdown on the app icon under Settings > Display Notification Badge. Then you'll be able to see how many Dailies are left without opening the app! Be sure to download the update now for a better Habitica experience. If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each update, but if you go to the review section you can re-post them again with a single tap. We hope you enjoy the update! by viirus Unterstützer Spotlight: Blade Wir haben einen neuen Blog-Artikel über Blade veröffentlicht, einem der Masterminds hinter unserem Code. Lest unser neuestes Interview und findet heraus, wie er Habitica für sich nutzt. von Blade, Beffymaroo, und Lemoness ---- 11/04/2016 Blog Post: Tips for Writers Need help meeting your NaNoWriMo word count, or even just staying on track? We wrote a new blog post that collects tips and tricks for achieving your writing goals. We hope it helps! by Redphoenix Use Case Spotlight Suggestions Wanted! Prepping for the Holidays How do you use Habitica to prep for the holidays? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog at the end of this month! Post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild! We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! by Beffymaroo Costume Challenge Awarded Congratulations to everyone who completed this year's costume Challenge! If your entry followed the rules, you've been awarded your badge (or had your badge count increased). (If you have any issues, email admin@habitica.com and we will investigate for you.) Be sure to follow the habitica Tumblr to see the costumes as they are posted over time! by Lemoness, SabreCat, and Beffymaroo ---- 11/02/2016 November Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can chase leaves during a Windy Autumn, creep across Stormy Rooftops, and fly through the Midnight Clouds. Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Iron Archer Set and the Red Party Dress. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) Backgrounds by Laurelei Kirsch, FirozTaverbi, and KusSv Armoire Items by Balduranne and emmavig New Android Update: Custom Day Start! We've released a new Android update that includes the ability to change your custom day start! Do you want your Dailies to roll over at a different time than midnight? Now you can change your Custom Day Start under Settings! Plus, we fixed a bunch of bugs, so be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! We hope you enjoy the update. by viirus New Take This Challenge! The next Take This Challenge has launched, Keep Calm and Carry On, with a focus on alleviating anger and stress. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Test Thy Courage!": grand prize winner taranion, and runners-up Lenny Pepperbottom, Captain Jolly, Red, vorpalblade, and G! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! by Lemoness, SabreCat, Doctor B, and the Take This team Costume Challenge Closed Thanks so much to everyone who participated in our Community Costume Challenge! We're still sorting through the entries, but as soon as we're done, we will distribute the badges to the participants and post another announcement to let people know. We hope you had fun! ---- Oktober 2016 10/31/2016 Happy Habitoween! It's the last day of the Fall Festival, and all the NPCs are looking monstrous. Plus, we have lots of fun things in store.... Jack O' Lantern Pets and Mounts! The Flourishing Fields are full of cute carved pumpkins - and it looks like one has followed you home! Those of you who weren't around last Fall Festival have received a Jack-O-Lantern Pet, and those of you who got one last year have received a Jack-O-Lantern Mount! If you already have both of those, you've received a rare and mysterious Ghost Pumpkin Pet. Happy Fall Festival! by Lemoness Candy for Everyone! It's a feast for your pets and mounts! In honor of the end of the Fall Festival, we've given everyone an assortment of candy. You can feed it to your pets in the Stable! Enjoy. by SabreCat and Lemoness Last Chance for Fall Festival Items and Spectral Flame Item Set This is your last chance to get all Fall Festival items before they vanish at the end of October 31st! This includes Limited-Edition Outfits, Seasonal Shop purchases, Seasonal Edition Skins and Hair Colors, and yes, even Spooky Hatching Potions. Grab them all while you still can! Plus, today is the final day to subscribe and receive the Spectral Flame Item Set! Thanks so much for your supporting the site -- you're helping us keep Habitica alive. Happy Habitoween! by Lemoness ---- 10/27/2016 Guild Spotlight: Guilds for Writers! There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help writers as NaNoWriMo approaches! Check it out now to find Habitica's best writer communities. by Beffymaroo Habitica Playlist: The Habitican's Travelogue We've prepared something fun for you folks on the Habitica blog: a Habitica-themed playlist! Come listen to a selection of songs that inspire our staff members to get things done and level up, presented as a story about an aspiring adventurer on a quest for self-improvement. by Lemoness and the Habitica Team ---- 10/25/2016 October Subscriber Items Revealed! The October Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Spectral Flame Item Set! You still have 6 days to subscribe and receive the item set. Subscribers also receive the ability to buy gems for gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. by Lemoness Enchanted Armoire Changes We have an exciting change to the Enchanted Armoire! We've received a lot of feedback about how motivating users find the random reward system, so the Enchanted Armoire will now be available to all users in the Reward Column, regardless of whether or not they've already unlocked the Ultimate Gear achievement. Every time you click on the Enchanted Armoire, you'll have a chance to earn a random piece of equipment, food, or experience. New equipment is added every month! Now go work hard on your tasks to collect it all. by SabreCat ---- 10/19/2016 ---- 10/13/2016 Contributor Spotlight: Cantras! ---- 10/11/2016 New Pet Quest: The CRITICAL BUG! Written by Emily Austin Art by starsystemic, Eevachu, UncommonCriminal, and Karithina Guest Post from Toggl on Time Tracking We're excited to feature a new Guest Post on our blog from our productivity pals Toggl about how to use time-tracking to maximize your productivity! Be sure to check it out now and let us know what you think on our Twitter, Facebook, or Tumblr. There's also a Habitica-Toggl integration, so if you'd like to start tracking your time, you can now do that easily from within Habitica. Good luck with your tasks! by Kat Boogaard and Lemoness New Moderators: Shanaqui and Dewines We're very pleased to welcome two new moderators to our team: longtime Socialites shanaqui and Dewines! They've been cornerstones of our community for a long time, and we're very excited that they're joining us. Hop over to the Tavern Chat to congratulate them! Change to Chat Messages There's been a slight change to the way chat works on Habitica to accommodate some upcoming changes! Now hitting the enter key no longer sends a new message, but instead inserts a new line. To send a message, click the send button, tab to send chat, or use Control/Command + Enter. We hope the transition will go smoothly! by Hus274 ---- 10/06/2016 Behind the Scenes: Seasonal Events Bug Fixes for Apps In case you missed it, we've released an iOS update and an Android update that contain bug fixes! Be sure to download them now for a smoother Habitica experience. If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! (In particular, old iOS reviews get hidden with each update, but if you go to the review section you can re-post them again with a single tap.) We hope you enjoy the updates! by viirus Costume Challenge The Community Costume Challenge has begun! Between now and October 31st, dress up as your avatar in real life and post a photo on social media to get the coveted Costume Challenge badge! Read the full rules on the Challenge page here! We can't wait to see everybody's Habitica costumes. Good luck!. by Lemoness ---- ---- 10/02/2016 Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "I Am the Night!": grand prize winner ladyhalation, and runners-up Khaleesi, SalientAlien, Debeys, Andrew Parkinson, and jenrosehol! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! by Lemoness, SabreCat, Doctor B, and the Take This team ---- September 2016 09/29/2016 Android Update: Widgets, Tag Editing, and More! We've released a new Android update which includes a much-requested feature.... WIDGETS! Now you can easily score a Habit, check out your Dailies, and view your avatar and stats. This update also includes the ability to edit/delete tags, the ability to select your language options and which day your week starts, and various bug fixes. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! We hope you enjoy the update. by Viirus, DanielKaparunakis, and jbillings iOS Update: Tag Management, Expanded Profile, and More! We've released a new iOS update with lots of new features! Now you can create, edit, and delete tags directly from the app, just by tapping on the Filter button. Plus, we've expanded the profile display to show blurbs, gear, and stats when you click on someone's name. Finally, we've fixed a variety of crashes. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each update, but if you go to the review section you can re-post them again with a single tap. We hope you enjoy the update! by Viirus ---- 09/27/2016 User Spotlight: Thomas Frank, Creator of College Info Geek There's a new User Spotlight on the blog! We've interviewed @TomFrankly of College Info Geek fame about his Habitica setup, study tips, + more! Check it out. by Lemoness and TomFrankly Blog Post: Boss Battles This month's featured Wiki article is about Boss Battles! We hope that it will help you as you fight monsters with your friends. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr. by Redphoenix and the Wiki Wizards ---- 09/22/2016 ---- 09/20/2016 Supernatural Skin Set The Supernatural Skin Set is also available in the avatar customization shop until October 31st! Now your avatar can become an Ogre, Skeleton, Pumpkin, Candy Corn, Reptile, or Dread Shade. Seasonal Edition items recur unchanged every year, but they are only available to purchase during a short period of time. Get them now, or you'll have to wait until next year! by Lemoness ---- 09/16/2016 Behind the Scenes: Postcards There's a new Behind the Scenes post on the Habitica blog, detailing the aftermath of the recent Postcard Challenge! Come see how we've been decorating our office and dealing with the flood of fun cards from Habiticans. by redphoenix ---- 09/13/2016 Real-Time Chat for Parties You can now see new messages in your party without having to click "Fetch Recent Messages"! Chat, spells, and quest activity will appear on the party page right away. Additionally, you can choose to receive desktop notifications for party chat. Grant permission when your browser requests to send notifications for habitica.com, and you'll get new chat alerts as long as you're on the site! If you don't allow desktop notifications, you'll instead get chat alerts in a format similar to Gold and Experience updates. by paglias ---- 09/07/2016 Brazilian Portuguese Language Support Habitica has been translated into Brazilian Portuguese! If you'd like to use the site in Brazilian Portuguese and it doesn't change automatically for you, change your language to "Português Brasileiro" on the Settings page. Many thanks to our dedicated volunteer translators for their work! by the Brazilian Portuguese translation team Get Ready for the Community Costume Challenge! We've got an exciting event coming up this October - the annual Community Costume Challenge is returning! In the spirit of the season, Habiticans who dress up in real-life versions of their avatar's armor (or in any Habitica costume) will receive a special badge. (No, just wearing a colored shirt doesn't count. Where's the fun in that?) The Community Costume Challenge will start on October 1st, but we're announcing it early so that people have time to get their costumes together. Instructions on how to participate in the CCC will be posted when the Challenge is live. We can't wait to see your costumes! by Lemoness ---- 09/01/2016 ---- August 2016 08/30/2016 Guild Spotlight: Back to School There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you as you head back to school! Check it out now to find Habitica's best scholarly communities. by Lemoness ---- 08/23/3016 Android Update: Better Messaging and Invitations We've released a new Android update which includes better messaging, a search bar for Guilds, and an easier way to invite friends to your party! Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! We hope you enjoy the update. by viirus and jjbillings New Blog Posts: Habitica Roadtrip and Quest System There are two new posts on the Habitica blog! First, we're announcing the new BEHIND THE SCENES blog series. These posts will highlight some of the work that goes into Habitica and the shenanigans of the team. We're opening with a fun one: a description of the recent Habitica Roadtrip that some of our staff and admins took together! Enjoy. Plus, there's a new Wiki spotlight on the blog, this time focusing on quests! Learn everything you wanted to know about one of our most motivating mechanics. by Lemoness, Redphoenix, and the Wiki Wizards ---- 08/18/2016 New iOS Update: Task Reordering, Better Messaging, and Easier Party Formation We've released a new iOS update that features the ability to reorder tasks, send private messages to anyone, and form parties more easily! Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience. Now you can drag a task anywhere in its list by pressing and holding, making it easier than ever to organization. Plus, if you want to invite someone to your Party, instead of wrestling with their User ID, you can just scan the QR code in their Party section! Finally, you can now send a private message via their profile, by entering their User ID, or by scanning their new QR code. If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each update, but if you go to the review section you can re-post them again with a single tap. We hope you enjoy the update! by viirus Staff Spotlight: Matteo, aka Paglias There's a new Staff Spotlight on the blog! Come meet Matteo, aka paglias, and learn how our favorite Italian programmer balances developing features with earning his degree. ---- 08/09/2016 Mobile App Updates We've released a new Android update featuring better notifications, and an iOS Update featuring lots of bug fixes! Be sure to download them now for a better Habitica experience. If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing these new versions. It really helps us out! We hope you enjoy the updates. by viirus and TheHollidayInn ---- 08/03/2016 ---- 08/01/2016 New Take This Challenge Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Check Your HP": grand prize winner bookguinea, and runners-up abbey, SeanXiaaa, pushkin89, fightorflight, and ProfDzul. Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set. Enjoy! by Lemoness, SabreCat, Doctor B, and the Take This team '' GUILD SPOTLIGHT There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog ! Check it out now to learn about some awesome Habitica Guilds that highlight fun fandoms. ''by Lemoness '' ---- Juli 2016 07/31/2016 ---- 07/29/2016 Last Chance for Summer Splash Outfits, Hair and Skins, and Seafoam! Today is the final day of the Summer Splash Festival, so if you still have any remaining Summer Splash Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and Skins won't be back until next June, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so strike while the summer is hot! New iOS Update: Shops! We've released a new iOS update which contains the Market, Quest Shop, and Seasonal Shop! Plus, we've fixed some bugs, including the issues with the FAQ and using items on the iPad. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each update, but if you go to the review section you can re-post them again with a single tap. We hope you enjoy the update! ''by viirus New Android Update: Shops and Task Reordering! We've released a new Android update which contains the Market, Quest Shop, and Seasonal Shop! Plus, we've also introduced the ability to reorder tasks and copy chat messages to your clipboard. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! f you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! We hope you enjoy the update. by viirus, jjbillings, and schrockblock ---- 07/26/2016 ---- 07/21/2016 Android Update: Inbox and Private Messages We've released a new Android update! Now you can send and receive Private Messages from the app with the new Inbox feature! We've also fixed a variety of bugs. Be sure to download this update now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! We hope you enjoy the update. by viirus and TheHollidayInn Featured Wiki Article: Getting Things Done with Habitica This month's featured Wiki article is about ideas for implementing David Allen's Getting Things Done method within Habitica. We hope that it will help you out! Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr. by Redphoenix and the Wiki Wizards ---- 07/19/2016 Limited Edition Habitica Postcards and Promo Codes Even if you can't come to meet us at Comic-Con, we've decided on a new way to earn the Unconventional Armor set. If you can't come to us, send something in your stead.... Until the end of August, if you mail the Habitica staff a postcard to decorate our office, we will mail you back a limited-edition HabitRPG postcard with a promo code for the Unconventional Armor set! Postcards should be sent to: The Habitica Team 202 Bicknell Avenue Santa Monica, California 90405 United States of America We hope that this will be a fun way to send the Unconventional Armor set to those of our users who are unable to meet us in person. Can't wait to read your messages! by Lemoness and Redphoenix ''Info for Developers'' The developer blog has an update with important information about the API v2 deprecation. Check it out if you’re interested in developing integrations for Habitica! by Blade and Matteo ---- 07/15/2016 New iOS Update: Bug Fixes! We've released a new iOS update focusing on stability and bug fixes! It includes multiple crash fixes and clears up bugs such as the problems with rewards. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each update, but if you go to the review section you can re-post them again with a single tap. We hope you enjoy the update! by viirus ---- 07/12/2016 New Audio Theme There's a new audio theme available: Rosstavo's Theme! Select this theme from the �� drop-down to enjoy a set of crisp, productivity-minded chimes and blips. by Rosstavo ---- 07/07/2016 Ongoing Take This Challenge: Convention Health A new ongoing Challenge has been created by our friends at Take This: Playing the Long Con! It's designed to help keep you healthy during convention season. Unlike the Monthly Take This Challenge, this Challenge doesn't have any prizes or equipment associated with it, but is designed so that you can join it and leave it multiple times a year, as needed. Enjoy! by DoctorB, Lemoness, and the Take This Team New Blog Posts and July Challenge Spotlight There are two new posts on the Habitica blog! First, we've featured a new Wiki article about how to make Habitica work better for you. Check it out for some great tips. Plus, the July Challenge Spotlight is up! Check it out for some great Challenges. Have you made a Challenge that you think deserves to be in the spotlight? Submit it to be featured on our blog! Any Challenge with a Gem prize and a concrete end date is eligible. And feel free to tell us what you think about this month's spotlight in the comments, or on Twitter, Facebook, or Tumblr. Enjoy! by Lemoness and Redphoenix ---- ---- 07/01/2016 iOS Update: Notifications and Private Messages We've released a new iOS update! Now you can send and read private messages on the app! Plus, you can now receive notifications for important events, like being invited to a party, guild, or quest, receiving a private message, and beginning a battle. Don’t want a certain type of notification? Simply adjust your preferences under Settings. If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each new release, but if you go to the review section you can re-post old reviews with a single tap. Thanks for using Habitica! by viirus and Nivl4 New Take This Challenge! Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "It's Dangerous to Go Alone": grand prize winner janey_p, and runners-up Dennis Charles Puerto Calubia, lamachine, Didit, mykabot, and Deiket. Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received the Take This Shield. Enjoy! by Lemoness, SabreCat, Doctor B, and the Take This team ---- Juni 2016 06/29/2016 ---- 06/23/2016 Android Update: Task Reminders There's a new Android update which includes a very exciting feature: Task Reminders! When you make or edit Dailies and To-Dos, you can now add notifications that will remind you to get things done! Never forget a task again. We've also fixed a variety of bugs, so be sure to download this update now! by viirus, TheHollidayInn, and nivl4 ---- 06/21/2016 Summer Splash Begins The Summer Splash festival has arrived, and Habitica has moved to the undersea city of Dilatory for the summer! From today until July 31st, join us for fun in the sun. Limited Edition Class Outfits From now until July 31st, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be a Seahorse Healer, a Shark Warrior, an Eel Rogue, or a Dolphin Mage! You'd better get productive to earn enough gold before they disappear. Good luck! by Giu08. Jynn, TetoIsGreat, Kai-Wen, and Lemoness Seasonal Shop Opens The Seasonal Shop has opened! It's stocking summertime Seasonal Edition goodies at the moment, including last year's summer outfits. Everything there will be available to purchase during the Summer Splash event each year, but it's only open until July 31st, so be sure to stock up now, or you'll have to wait a year to buy these items again. by Lemoness ---- 06/17/2016 New Equipment Sorting Option The Equipment page now has a new "Group by Type" option that arranges your equipment by armor, headgear, etc. Choose the equipment organization method that you like best! by Hus274 June Guild Spotlight We're highlighting several Guilds that can help you achieve your goals this summer, including the Long-Term Accountability Guild for that massive personal project, the Young Adult - Unprepared Guild for all you recent grads, and the Legendary Book Club of Habitica to help with that summer reading. Learn more here! by redphoenix ---- 06/15/2016 ---- 06/09/2016 Meet the Staff: Sabe Ever want to know more about the people who run Habitica? Now you can! We have an interview with SabreCat on our blog. Learn more about the coder behind everything from monthly quests to architecture improvements. Partnership with FocusMe Because the Habitica staff members are big fans of distraction-blocker FocusMe (and their staff members are big fans of Habitica), we’ve decided to offer a joint promotion until Sunday June 19th, where anyone who purchases FocusMe will also be offered a 20% discount on a six-month Habitica subscription! Learn more here. Important Info for Developers Important news for Habitica developers: we're going to deactivate API v2 on July 15th. Learn more here. We've put together a migration guide to help you make the switch for any of the integrations that you are coding. If you have any questions, feel free to reach out to us on GitHub or the Aspiring Coders Guild and we'll be happy to assist. Thanks for contributing to Habitica! ---- 06/02/2016 Challenge Spotlight: Small Improvements Add Up There's a new Challenge Spotlight on our blog! Check it out for some great Challenges that can help you improve your life one little step at a time. Have you made a Challenge that you think deserves to be in the spotlight? Submit it to be featured on our blog! Any Challenge with a Gem prize and a concrete end date is eligible. And feel free to tell us what you think about this month's spotlight in the comments, or on Twitter, Facebook, or Tumblr. Enjoy! by redphoenix Challenges by Accio Books, Cheers, and Freelancecynic ---- Mai 2016 05/30/2016 Last Chance for Floral Hatching Potions Reminder: this is the final day to buy Floral Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! by Mako413 ---- 05/25/2016 iOS App Update Available We've released a new iOS app update that contains tons of bug fixes, including for the pet feeding crash and the annoying fake death popups! Be sure to download it now for a more stable Habitica. Thank you so much to everyone who reported bugs that cropped up after our massive code overhaul! It was very helpful. And if you have a spare moment, we'd love it if you could review this app. It really helps us out! iOS hides all old reviews, but if you've already written one, it's very easy to repost with a single button click. by viirus Android Update: Bug Fixes We've released a new Android update with fixes for lots of bugs and crashes. Download it now for a more stable experience! Thank you for your patience as we worked out some of the hiccups that came with our major code overhaul this weekend. If you like the direction that we're taking the app, we'd love it if you could take the time to leave us a review :) It really helps us out! (Hoping for an iOS update with similar fixes? We've submitted it to Apple, so we're just waiting for them to approve it, which could take several days. Stay tuned!) by viirus ---- 05/21/2016 WELCOME BACK, HABITICA! Welcome Back, Everyone! Hurrah! After many hours of toil, our valiant blacksmiths were able to complete our planned maintenance ahead of schedule. The site should be working normally again! If you notice any issues or have any questions, please feel free to email us at admin@habitica.com and we will be happy to help. Important Mobile App Updates We’ve released an iOS update and an Android update that contain the new code. It’s very important to download these updates immediately, or you may encounter significant bugs! Daily Safe Mode To protect the accounts of Habiticans in different time zones across the world, we enabled Cron Daily Safe Mode during the maintenance, which will prevent you from taking any damage or losing any streaks for the rest of the weekend. Let us know at admin@habitica.com if you have any questions or concerns! ---- 05/19/2016 IMPORTANT: UPCOMING MAINTENANCE! Maintenance to Take Place May 21 This Saturday, we will be performing important maintenance on Habitica to build out the groundwork for some exciting upcoming features! We'll be doing everything we can to make this as smooth as possible, but unfortunately, there will be significant downtime for much of the day. We expect that on Saturday, May 21st, Habitica will be unavailable between 1 PM and 10 PM Pacific Time (8 pm - 5 am UTC). * Don't worry, you will NOT lose any streaks or take any damage during this weekend, not even from Bosses! This maintenance will not harm your accounts. * If you will need to see your task list on Saturday, we recommend taking a screenshot of your tasks before the maintenance begins so that you can use them as a reference during downtime. * At the end of the maintenance, to thank people for their patience, everyone will receive a rare Veteran pet! * This maintenance should not result in any major visible differences to the site; it's all behind-the-scenes work. However, at the end of it, we will release new updates to the mobile apps, which will be required in order for the apps to work properly with the new changes! Be sure to download those updates on Saturday as soon as they are released. * For more information, please check out our detailed info page about the maintenance! And if you have any further questions or concerns, feel free to reach out to Leslie (leslie@habitica.com), and she will be happy to help you. We understand that it's very frustrating to have Habitica unavailable for such a long part of the day. Rest assured that we'll be doing everything we can to make the maintenance go as quickly as possible, but with over a million Habitican accounts to migrate, this is a hefty task! During the maintenance on Saturday we will be posting regular status reports on our Twitter account, so you can follow us for the most accurate updates. Thank you for your patience, and for using Habitica! ---- 05/17/2016 Challenge Spotlight There's a new Challenge Spotlight on our blog! Check it out for some great Challenges that can help you simplify your digital life. Have you made a Challenge that you think deserves to be in the spotlight? Submit it to be featured on our blog! Any Challenge with a Gem prize and a concrete end date is eligible. And feel free to tell us what you think about this month's spotlight in the comments, or on Twitter, Facebook, or Tumblr. Enjoy! by redphoenix Challenges by ArynChris, Janelle Rowe, and BeanieB ---- 05/14/2016 ---- 5/11/2016 Challenge Spotlight Submissions Do you have a broadly-applicable Challenge that you would like to promote to all of Habitica? Now you can submit Challenges to be featured on our official blog! To qualify, the Challenge must have a fixed end date and a Gem prize of any amount. To submit a Challenge for consideration, just fill out this form. by redphoenix ---- 05/03/2016 iOS Update We've released a new iOS update which includes social media sharing and the ability to change your class from the app, as well as some bug fixes. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden, but if you go to the review section you can re-post it again with a single tap. We hope you enjoy the update! by viirus ---- April 2016 4/29/2016 Last Chance for Spring Fling Items and Customizations On May 1st, everything will be back to normal in Habitica, so if you still have any remaining Spring Fling Items that you want to buy from the Rewards Column or the Seasonal Shop, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and Hair/Skin Colors won't be back until next March, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so strike while the iron is hot! ---- 04/27/2016 The Be-Wilder World Boss is Defeated! We've done it! The Be-Wilder lets out a ululating cry as it twists in the air, shedding feathers like falling rain. Slowly, gradually, it coils into a cloud of sparkling mist. As the newly-revealed sun pierces the fog, it burns away, revealing the coughing, mercifully human forms of Bailey, Matt, Alex.... and the April Fool himself. Mistiflying is Saved! The April Fool has enough shame to look a bit sheepish. “Oh, hm,” he says. “Perhaps I got a little…. carried away.” The crowd mutters. Sodden flowers wash up on sidewalks. Somewhere in the distance, a roof collapses with a spectacular splash. “Er, yes,” the April Fool says. “That is. What I meant to say was, I’m dreadfully sorry.” He heaves a sigh. “I suppose it can’t all be fun and games, after all. It might not hurt to focus occasionally. Maybe I’ll get a head start on next year’s pranking.” Redphoenix coughs meaningfully. “I mean, get a head start on this year’s spring cleaning!” the April Fool says. “Nothing to fear, I’ll have Habit City in spit-shape soon. Luckily nobody is better than I at dual-wielding mops.” Encouraged, the marching band starts up. It isn’t long before all is back to normal in Habit City. Plus, now that the Be-Wilder has evaporated, the magical bees of Mistiflying bustle back to work, and soon the flowers are blooming and the city is floating once more. As Habiticans cuddle the magical fuzzy bees, the April Fool’s eyes light up. “Oho, I’ve had a thought! Why don’t you all keep some of these Magical Bee Pets and Mounts? It’s a gift that perfectly symbolizes the balance between hard work and sweet rewards, if I’m going to get all boring and allegorical on you.” He winks. “Besides, they don’t have stingers! Fool’s honor.” ---- 04/25/2016 April Subscriber Items The April Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Leaf Warrior Item Set! You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set. Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data. Best of all, your support directly keeps Habitica running. Thank you very much -- it means a lot to us! by Lemoness Floral Hatching Potions Between now and May 31st, you can buy Floral Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg! (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Floral Hatching Potions are a Seasonal Edition item, so they will not be available again before next spring! Be sure to get them while you can. by Mako413 ---- 04/23/2016 THE BE-WILDER STRIKES AGAIN! World Boss: Third Beguilement Strike! Look out! In the middle of reporting the news, Bailey the Town Crier has been possessed by the Be-Wilder! She lets out an evil, uninformative screech as she rises into the air. Now how will we know what’s going on? Don't give up... we're so close to defeating this bothersome bird for once and for all! ---- 04/15/2016 iOS Update: Fixes Galore We've released a new iOS update focusing on stability and bug fixes! It includes multiple crash fixes, most notably for iOS 7 and for quests with rage bars, and clears up frustrating bugs such as the issues with timezones, the duplicating items bug, and the fact that completed to-dos used to still cause reminders. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! Thank you very much for your patience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Also, old reviews get hidden, but if you go to the review section you can re-post it again with a single tap. We hope you enjoy the update! by viirus, schrockblock, a-ayyash, and nivl4 Android App Update: Pets, Enchanted Armoire, and More! In case you missed it, yesterday we updated the Android app to include a ton of features, including: If you like what we're doing with the app, please consider leaving a review! It means a lot to us. by viirus, saranlert, schrockblock, ablx and jeubank12 ---- 04/14/2016 Android App Update: Pets, Enchanted Armoire, and More! We've updated the Android app to include a ton of features, including: If you like what we're doing with the app, please consider leaving a review! It means a lot to us. by viirus, saranlert, schrockblock, ablx and jeubank12 ---- 04/12/2016 Skill Icons Now skills have a beautiful set of icons associated with them, thanks to our artist contributors! by Accio Books! Art by Draayder, Siriocra, Evyx, RosemonkeyCT, LlamaHobbit, Inventrix, Pfeffernusse, TinyCoke, and intune ---- 04/08/2016 WORLD BOSS ATTACK: BEGUILEMENT STRIKE! ---- 04/05/2016 ---- 04/01/2016 - WORLD BOSS REVEALED: THE BE-WILDER! World Boss: The Be-Wilder Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! Incomplete Dailies fill the Beguilement Strike Bar. When the Beguilement Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack an NPC. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. ~*~ The party begins like any other. The appetizers are excellent, the music is swinging, and even the dancing elephants have become routine. Habiticans laugh and frolic amid the overflowing floral centerpieces, happy to have a distraction from their least-favorite tasks, and the April Fool whirls among them, eagerly providing an amusing trick here and a witty twist there. As the Mistiflying clock tower strikes midnight, the April Fool leaps onto the stage to give a speech. “Friends! Enemies! Tolerant acquaintances! Lend me your ears.” The crowd chuckles as animal ears sprout from their heads, and they pose with their new accessories. “As you know,” the Fool continues, “my confusing illusions usually only last a single day. But I’m pleased to announce that I’ve discovered a shortcut that will guarantee us non-stop fun, without having to deal with the pesky weight of our responsibilities. Charming Habiticans, meet my magical new friend... the Be-Wilder!” Lemoness pales suddenly, dropping her hors d'oeuvres. “Wait! Don’t trust--” But suddenly mists are pouring into the room, glittering and thick, and they swirl around the April Fool, coalescing into cloudy feathers and a stretching neck. The crowd is speechless as an monstrous bird unfolds before them, its wings shimmering with illusions. It lets out a horrible screeching laugh. “Oh, it has been ages since a Habitican has been foolish enough to summon me! How wonderful it feels, to have a tangible form at last.” Buzzing in terror, the magic bees of Mistiflying flee the floating city, which sags from the sky. One by one, the brilliant spring flowers wither up and wisp away. “My dearest friends, why so alarmed?” crows the Be-Wilder, beating its wings. “There’s no need to toil for your rewards any more. I’ll just give you all the things that you desire!” A rain of coins pours from the sky, hammering into the ground with brutal force, and the crowd screams and flees for cover. “Is this a joke?” Baconsaur shouts, as the gold smashes through windows and shatters roof shingles. PainterProphet ducks as lightning bolt crackle overhead, and fog blots out the sun. “No! This time, I don’t think it is!” Quickly, Habiticans, don’t let this World Boss distract us from our goals! Stay focused on the tasks that you need to complete so we can rescue Mistiflying -- and hopefully, ourselves. ---- März 2016 03/30/2016 Equipment Sorting Now you can sort your equipment on the website by set or by stat, so that you can choose the best pieces to wear. Enjoy the added organization! by qrry and Blade Wheelchairs for Avatars There is a new free avatar customization option on the website: a wheelchair! We hope that our wheelchair-using Habiticans will appreciate this avatar option. by Balduranne, Sinble, and Blade ---- 03/24/2016 Shimmer Hair Colors and Pastel Skin Set The Seasonal Edition Shimmer Hair Colors and Pastel Skin Set are now available for purchase in the avatar customizations page! These skin sets will only be available to purchase until April 30th, and then they will disappear from the shop until next Spring Fling. If you buy them, though, you will have access to them year-round! by Lemoness and McCoyly Android Update In case you missed it, this weekend we released a follow-up update to the Android app with plenty of bug fixes. Be sure to download it now if you haven't already! by Viirus Spring Plot-Line Continues Since the April Fool came to town, there have been non-stop parties, pranks, and parades! The only problem is, with the constant celebrations, it’s getting a teensy bit difficult to, well… accomplish any work whatsoever. Some concerned citizens broach the issue with the April Fool, but he just chortles and raises his voice to be heard over the trombones. “Oho! Nothing to fear. I’ve discovered a trick that will keep us reaping our just rewards, even as we continue to celebrate! Just you wait and see. I’m saving it as my grand finale!” Well, it probably won’t hurt to keep celebrating until April First. It’s only one day, after all... by Lemoness ---- 3/18/2016 Limited Edition Class Outfits From now until April 30th, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column! Depending on your class, you can be a Springing Bunny, Clever Dog, Grand Malkin, or Brave Mouse. You'd better get productive to earn enough Gold before your time runs out... by PainterProphet and Balduranne Spring Plot Continues: The Floating City of Mistiflying As the Spring Fling celebrations begin, a sparkling cloud descends from the sky to reveal… the floating city of Mistiflying! Mistiflying is a flower-filled city that drifts in the clouds above Habitica, manufacturing custom rewards and raining them down on deserving Habiticans. It’s brimming with friendly, magical bees that work hard to keep the blossoms healthy and the city floating, and there’s a festive humming in the air. Looks like we’ll get a chance for plenty of parties this month! We’ve even received a visit from Mistiflying’s somewhat erratic ruler: the April Fool, a masterful rogue with a penchant for fun and an interest in illusions. Spring Plot-Line Continues: The April Fool “Really! Did I cause that?” Redphoenix smolders. “Two years ago, you turned me into an eggplant.” “An honest misunderstanding, I am sure. But it did only last a single day!” April Fool links his arm with SabreCat and gives the tracker a winning smile. “Which reminds me – Sabe, I can crash in your guest cottage again this month, right? No hard feelings about the Mammoth Ballet incident?” SabreCat lets out a strangled growl, and Lemoness hastily pulls the April Fool out of claw range. “You’re here for a whole month?” Redphoenix says. "What, did Lady Glaciate banish you from the Stoïkalm Steppes again?" The April Fool seems affronted at the suggestion. "Rumors, hearsay, and probably lies! Still, Habit City may temporarily be a more hospitable place to hover over. For entirely unrelated reasons, you understand." Lemoness rubs her temples.“Even so. It's not that we don’t... appreciate your yearly creativity, but we’re in the middle of the Spring Fling festivities. It’s a very busy time!!” He taps her affectionately on the nose. “Nothing to fear, my citrusy dear! Believe me, you won’t even notice I’m here.” Then he claps his hands, and a marching band starts up. ---- 03/17/2016 iOS App Updates: Task Reminders, Guilds, and More! We've released an update for our iOS app! This is a big one, so be sure to download it now. * Set TASK REMINDERS for individual tasks that send you notifications when it's time to get things done! Just tap on a task to add or edit a reminder. * Join or visit GUILDS directly from the apps to discuss your favorite productivity tips, share your hobbies, and more! * +1 IN CHATS! Let a user know that you liked their post by tapping the new +1 button! Go wild with power. * We've also fixed lots of bugs, including header and FAQ scrolling! When we release a new iOS update, it hides all of our old reviews, so if you like the direction we're going, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! And if you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to email mobile@habitica.com so we can respond. Thanks, and enjoy! Android App Updates: Guilds, Equipment, and More! We've also released a bunch of new features for our Android app! Grab it now to check out all the cool stuff. * Join or visit GUILDS directly from the apps to discuss your favorite productivity tips, share your hobbies, and more! * Now you can equip and view EQUIPMENT right from the app! * EMOJI AND MARKDOWN are now supported in chat messages. * Accept or reject QUEST INVITES right from the app! Happy battling. As always, if you're enjoying our Android app and want to help us out, please consider leaving us a review! It really means a lot to us. If you have questions or feedback, be sure to email mobile@habitica.com so it doesn't get lost! Want to Contribute? Habitica is an open-source project, which means that anyone can contribute! If you're interested in helping us improve the app while earning gems and special armor, check out our Github for iOS and Android. We can't wait to see what you'll contribute! ---- 03/15/2016 New Party Achievements Parties are a great way to stay accountable to your tasks. To earn these badges, invite your friends or post in the Party Wanted Guild on the website to join an existing group. If you're already in a party with others, simply visit the Party page to claim the badges! Enjoy! by khipkin and Lemoness Spring Mystery Plot Continues A huge, glittering cloud has been slowly drifting towards Habitica, and gossip in the streets is running wild. “I think I saw an explosion of colored lights, like fireworks!” “Do you hear that distant humming sound?” “There’s a sweet scent on the breeze, for sure.” As you stop in the Tavern on a work break, you overhear Lemoness, Redphoenix, and SabreCat murmuring to each other. “It’s definitely him,” Lemoness whispers. “I sent my dragon on a stealth flight to check.” Redphoenix taps a finger against her cup of tea. “Why is he so early? Even for him, this is... unexpected.” “You don’t think he’s planning to stay in Habit City, do you?” SabreCat asks as his tiger cowers under his chair. “My pets still haven’t recovered.” Lemoness mournfully flops forward onto the table. “I don’t know... but something tells me that we’re in for an unusual Spring Fling celebration.” by Lemoness ---- 3/9/2016 Snail Pet Quest We've released a new Pet Quest: The Snail of Drudgery Sludge! Habiticans everywhere are bogged down by unimportant tasks. Can you wash away the slime? If so, you'll earn some Snail Eggs! by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Overomega, Pffernusse, and Misceo Writing by Maz Wendling Mobile Challenge Winners Congratulations to the winners of the Mobile App Challenges: J, Janƒçe Skalkova, studentSeekingDiscipline, Felipe Marinelli Affonso, compl, Yuri Augusto, Ewe Pacheco, Narmence, Ryan_carter, and candieb! Thanks to everyone who participated. We hope that you're enjoying the apps! by Lemoness Spring Plot-line Begins A large crowd has gathered in Productivity Plaza, just outside of the Tavern. Curious, you press forward and see people peering through a telescope, which is pointed at a strange, sparkling cloud on the horizon. Unfortunately, it turns out that the line to look through the telescope is about an hour long! Who has that kind of time when there are tasks to conquer? Oh well. Whatever it is, you’ll probably hear all about it soon... by Lemoness ---- 03/01/2016 Web UI Designer Needed We’re looking for UI designers with experience in UX! Do you like user-centered approaches? Are you familiar with web patterns and assets? If that sounds like you, and you’re interested in contributing to Habitica, please email vicky@habitica.com. We look forward to questing with you! ---- Februar 2016 02/24/2016 ---- 02/17/2016 Android App Update: Translations We've released an update to our Android app! It is now translated into Portuguese, Lithuanian, and Polish. Many thanks to our amazing volunteer translators for all their time and effort! More languages will be coming soon in future updates. If you are fluent in another language and would like to help, come join our translation team! by viirus, Portuguese translation team, Lithuanian translation team, and Polish translation team New Year's Resolution Challenge Winners The winners in our official New Year's Resolution Challenge have been randomly selected, and the lucky Habiticans are... Snellopy, Papyrus, PreacherMYS, embustation, and djmjr! Congratulations to them, and congratulations to all of the participants who prepared themselves to surmount the Challenges of 2016. by redphoenix ---- 02/08/2016 Happy Valentine's Day! Valentines can be purchased for 10 Gold from the Market. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "adoring friends" badge. Hooray! by Lemoness and SabreCat by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by yamato, leephon, Misceo, and Oneironaut Written by Emily Austin and Felipe NA ---- 02/03/2016 February Backgrounds Revealed There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can read in the Cozy Library, stroll through the Bamboo Forest, or stride down the Grand Staircase! by UncommonCriminal and pocketmole ---- 02/01/2016 Video Challenge Winner The winner of the Official Challenge for sharing the video has been randomly selected, and the lucky Habitican is... Baggs98! Thanks so much to everyone who helped us spread the word. You guys are the best. Official Mobile App Challenge We’ve launched another Official Challenge: the Mobile App Download Challenge! In case you missed it, Habitica now has both an iOS app and an Android app so that you can easily use Habitica on the go, and we hope that everyone who has one of those devices will give them a try! All you have to do to be eligible for the prize is have downloaded our iOS or Android app. The contest ends on February 29th, and the 10 randomly-selected winners will each get 10 Gems! For the full rules, check out the challenge here. ---- Januar 2016 1/29/2016 Habitica Birthday Bash January 31st is Habitica's Birthday, and this year we have something extra-special to enjoy: Habitica has hit over one million users! Thank you so much for being here with us - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! Birthday Cards You can now send Birthday Cards to your party mates! If you do so, you'll both get the Birthday Bonanza badge. These birthday cards will be available year-round for 10 Gold each. Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Outfits & Hair Colors On February 1st, everything will be back to normal in Habitica, so if you still have any remaining Winter Wonderland Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and Hair Colors won't be back until next December, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so strike while the iron is hot! ---- 01/26/2016 Android App Update: Avatar Customization We've released an update to the Android app including... AVATAR CUSTOMIZATION! Now you can edit your avatar on the go. We've also crushed a bunch of bugs and crashes, so be sure to download it now. by Viirus ---- 01/20/2016 New Year's Resolution Blog Posts and Challenge How are your resolutions doing, now that the excitement of early January is past? We've started a series of blog posts to help you buckle down and achieve your 2016 goals. We'll be posting more in the series over the next two weeks, so be sure to check back! There's also an official Challenge to help you follow along with the tips in the blog posts. Join it for a chance at the Gem prize! ---- 01/13/2016 Chat Reversal Option We've now implemented the option to reverse the order of chat in parties, Guilds, and the Tavern! This will make it easier for those Habiticans who use screen readers to catch up on chat. To reverse the order, simply click the checkbox under the Send Chat / Fetch Recent Messages buttons that says "Show chat messages in reverse order." by GeorgeSG Merchandise Page Now our awesome Habitica merchandise is gathered in one easy-to-access page! If you want to get our stickers or preorder the next batch of Habitica T-shirts, head on over and check it out. by Camenni Beeminder Guest Post We've written a guest post for the Beeminder blog! Check it out to read about how Habitica's rewards can work well with Beeminder's extra punishment. by Lemoness ---- 01/08/2016 Habitica Video We're excited to reveal our Habitica video! Check it out and let us know what you think. There's also a Challenge for people who share the video on social media with a 25 Gem prize, so if you like the video enough to pass it along, be sure to enter the Challenge for a chance to win! by redphoenix, Lemoness, and Blank Canvas Entertainment, LLC Wintery Hair Colors ---- 01/06/2016 January Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Balduranne History Compression Update We're working on a big change to the site that will significantly improve performance, making things faster and smoother. However, in order to make these improvements, we need to compress some task and personal history. The following changes will go into effect on Sunday: * Non-subscribers will have access to their full, uncompressed history for the last 60 days. After that, their history will be compressed. (For more details, see the wiki). * Subscribers will have access to their full, uncompressed history for the last 365 days. After that, their history will be compressed. (For more details, see the wiki). Subscribers will be able to gain their full history by downloading it prior to the change, or by posting in the Newbies Guild for an admin to access it. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to email admin@habitica.com. We're looking forward to the performance improvements for the site! Category:News